Seismic Toss (move)
Seismic Toss (Japanese: ちきゅうなげ Earth Throw) is a damage-dealing move introduced in Generation I. It was TM19 in Generation I. Effect Generation I Seismic Toss inflicts damage equal to the user's level. Although Seismic Toss is a Fighting-type move, its type does not alter the amount of damage it inflicts. Seismic Toss is not affected by type immunities, so it can hit Pokémon. Generation II onward Seismic Toss is now affected by type immunities; therefore, it cannot usually affect Ghost-type Pokémon. Seismic Toss can also be used as part of a Pokémon Contest combination, with the user gaining an extra two appeal points if was used in the prior turn. It can also form part of a Contest Spectacular combination, with the user gaining an extra three appeal points if any of the moves , , or was used in the prior turn. Description |A Fighting-type attack. Throws the target with enough force to flip the world upside down.}} |A Fighting-type attack. Throws the target with enough force to flip the world.}} |The user's level equals damage HP.}} |Inflicts damage identical to the user's level.}} |A gravity-fed throw that causes damage matching the user's level.}} |The foe is thrown using the power of gravity. It inflicts damage equal to the user's level.}} |The target is thrown using the power of gravity. It inflicts damage equal to the user's level.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up 26 |17|17|17|15 24 }} 26 |17|17|17|15 24 }} 15 |15 12 }} 15 |15 12 }} 15 |15 12 }} 34 |34}} By By TM }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} |form=Alola Form}} }} |form=Alola Form}} }} |form=Alola Form}} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} |form=Alola Form}} }} |form=Alola Form}} }} |form=Alola Form}} }} }} }} }} }} }} |form=Alola Form}} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} By Move Tutor By Generation II }} Generation V Generation VI Generation VII }} In other games Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series In Pokémon Super Mystery Dungeon, the user throws its target at another Pokémon. Description |Inflicts damage on the target. The amount of damage depends on the user's level.}} |Inflicts damage on the target. The amount of damage is equal to the user's level.}} | }} | UNUSED}} |You'll throw your teammate or an enemy in front of you at another Pokémon or at a trap.}} |} |} In the anime In the main series * In A Triple Fighting Chance!, Maylene commanded her to use Seismic Toss, but Ash's Staravia defeated it before the move could be executed. In Pokémon Origins In the manga In the Electric Tale of Pikachu * Ash called out to use Seismic Toss in Pikachu's Plan but the move was used off-screen. In the Pokémon Adventures manga In other generations Core series games Spin-off series games Trivia * In the anime, while using Seismic Toss, Pokémon using the move are commonly depicted circling the globe, and, in the Generation II, Pokémon Battle Revolution, Generation VI, and games, a globe is shown as part of the animation. This is due to the Japanese name of the move being Earth Throw. * In the first few seasons of the dub, Seismic Toss was called aardbeving, which is actually Dutch for . ** Similarly, in the Rival Destinies season of Latin America dub, Seismic Toss was called Tiro Vital, which is actually the Spanish name for . In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=地球上投 投擲地球 |zh_cmn=地球上投 地球拋投 太空摔 |cs=Seismický vrh |da=Seismisk Kast |nl=Seismische smak (see Trivia) |fi=Seismoisku (Indigo League; Advanced) Seismoheitto (Johto series) Ilmaheitto (AG131) |fr=Frappe Atlas |de=Geowurf |el=Σεισμική Εκτίναξη Seismikí Ektínazi |hi=भूकंप उछाल Bhukamp Uchaal |id=Lemparan Bumi |it= Sismico Sismico |ko=지구던지기 Jigu Deonjigi |pl=Wstrząs Sejsmiczny Sejsmiczny Rzut Atak Sejsmiczny |pt_br=Arremesso Sísmico (anime, TCG, manga) Abalo Sísmico (The Official Pokémon Handbook) |pt_eu=Tiro Sísmico |sr=Seizmičko Bacanje |es_la= Ataque Sísmico (EP028) Lanzamiento Letal (EP029) Movimiento Sísmico (EP059-AG031, BW116) Sacudida Sísmica (AG131) Tiro Sísmico (AG136, AG189, DP018) Aventada (AG176) Golpe Sísmico (DP068) Tiro Vital (BW071-BW073) |es_eu= Sísmico |sv=Seismiskt kast |tr=Sismik Çarpma |vi=Ném Xuống Mặt Đất }} Category:Moves that can jam Category:Moves that deal direct damage de:Geowurf es:Movimiento sísmico fr:Frappe Atlas it:Movimento Sismico ja:ちきゅうなげ zh:地球上投（招式）